


keeping her focus

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [21]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I think we're both waiting on you, Tom,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016, Day 21, double penetration. This is a continuation of my previous fic, for day 15.

Having finally stolen Vorona's attention from her reading, both Tom and Shizuo know that whatever the three of them do, it better be worth the distraction. Locking eyes over Vorona's shoulders, the two men came to an agreement. 

Shizuo's intense strength made him wary of any sexual position in which he was on top. After all, the entire act was based around losing yourself in the pleasure of another, and losing himself rarely ended well for Shizuo. But with what they had in mind, it should not be a problem. 

Shizuo scoots Vorona forward, off of his lap and on to his thighs. Once done, he begins toying with her nipples once more, wanting to keep Vorona excited even as they prepared. With his hands busy, the next part fell to Tom. Awkwardly, he unzips Shizuo's pants, freeing the man's erection in the process. He then goes for a jar of lube they keep on hand, and scoops some out into his hand. 

Tom is understandably apprehensive. Though the three have been in a relationship for some time now, most of the sexual side has Vorona in the middle, just like today, but for the first time he will be touching Shizuo. As he begins, however, he finds that "touching" doesn't really cover it. To apply the lube, he has to pump his hand up and down the man's length, all the while watching Vorona and Shizuo's faces as they relax into the pleasure they feel. 

While watching, he loses track of himself, continuing to jack Shizuo off even after the lube has been properly applied. 

"Hey, Tom? I think I'm good to go man. As good as that feels, I think we gotta move on," Shizuo says, his voice shocking Tom back to the task at hand. 

"Hey, sorry there, man. Just...kinda surprised. I didn't think I'd like that so much," Tom admits, growing somewhat sheepish. 

"That pleasure is natural. It is refreshing to see you expanding beyond needing me as a central figure in romance," Vorona says, having enjoyed seeing the confused pleasure Tom felt. 

"Hey, now, let's not jump to conclusions like that!" Tom says, defensively. 

"Come on, man, me and Vorona both saw it," Shizuo says, easing himself into position. "No point in denying it. Besides, I said it felt good, right? Honestly a bit too good, didn't want to burn myself out before we really started, you know?"

At that admission, Tom blushes. "Uh...how about we just get started?" the dreadlocked man says, trying to change the subject. 

"I think we're both waiting on you, Tom," Shizuo says. Only then does Tom notice that Vorona had risen up, off of Shizuo's legs, and moved back, leaving herself open for Tom while lining herself up with Shizuo's cock. Moving quickly, Tom works to free his own erection, before joining the two of them. He presses the tip of his cock against Vorona's entrance, feeling the wet heat of her arousal. Seeing the eager look on both of his lover's faces, he thrusts into her, slowly, savoring each second. Vorona cries out softly, as she feels herself being pushed back, against Shizuo, and as she feels him entering her from behind. 

It's a strange sensation, Tom's thrust pushing her onto Shizuo, one motion being shared between the three of them. Once Tom has forced himself completely into her, Shizuo too is inside of her, both of them filling her at the same time. One of them fucking her cunt, the other her ass. For a moment, Tom is still, his weight pushing Vorona against Shizuo, sandwiching the blonde between them. Slowly, they each grow accustomed to the feeling, and Tom begins to pull back, allowing Vorona to rise up off of Shizuo. 

It isn't long before Tom thrusts into her again, and Vorona is forced onto Shizuo. It doesn't take long for the three of them to fall into a rhythm, a rhythm which is pleasurable for both Shizuo and Tom, but is overwhelmingly so for Vorona. It is strange, being penetrated from both the back and the front at the same time, having Tom be the force which pushes her onto Shizuo, and Shizuo's strength helping her as she rises off of him. 

As they fuck her, Tom continually looks back and forth between the two, watching their expressions shift as their pleasure builds. He can't help but notice that he suddenly finds Shizuo...attractive. The man who had been his friend since junior high, his employee, and now his lover. When had that happened? It was strange to think about. He knew Shizuo hadn't changed, only his perception of him, and that realization was curious. 

As if it weren't enough that Shizuo was now attractive to him, Tom could scarcely bare to look at Vorona's face, lest he lose control of himself. Shizuo and Vorona both could only watch Tom, though Shizuo's efforts at Vorona's breasts never slow, and he eventually cranes his neck so that he might bite at Vorona's neck as they fuck. Still he keeps his eyes on Tom, even as his teeth brush Vorona's neck. Both enjoy watching Tom's face, seeing the usually so reserved man giving in like this, and it only makes their pleasure all the more intense. 

"This is surprising," Vorona says, able to speak shockingly calmly considering the situation. "I think this is the best position we've attempted so far."

"Yeah...it's pretty...pretty great..." Tom manages, between moans of pleasure. 

"How the hell...can you two...talk right now!?" Shizuo says, though with none of the rage that would generally send Tom scrambling for cover. It is still enough to end their conversation, especially as Tom feels himself beginning to lose his grip on himself. His thrusts grow more and more frantic, as he feels like he _needs_ Shizuo and Vorona, needs to be together with them as long as possible, and it is with this desire heavy in his heart that Tom is pushed past his limit, barely managing to pull out of Vorona before he finishes, his come shooting onto her stomach. 

Undeterred by the loss of a partner, Vorona continues her own motions, bouncing up and down on Shizuo's lap, crying out as she gets closer and closer to her limit. As if to make up for his shortcomings, Tom begins working his finger into Vorona, finding her clit and teasing it while she and Shizuo fuck. 

Though Shizuo is tempted to mock his friend's speed, he knows better than to open his mouth. After all, with Vorona's frantic efforts, he knows he won't be far behind Tom, yet he desperately focuses on lasting just a bit longer, trying to ensure Vorona finishes before him. He grits his teeth, making a valiant effort to resist the climax he is so very close to. 

Vorona, however, rushes towards her limit, making no effort to hold back. Instead, she focuses on her pleasure, savoring it, losing herself in it. She leans her head back, resting against Shizuo's shoulder as she moves, whimpering breathily with each thrust. Finally, as Tom hooks his fingers within her, and she drops down onto Shizuo one last time, she comes, crying out as her body begins to tremble from her climax. 

Seeing her finish so spectacularly, Shizuo can no longer resist his climax, and sees no need to. He, too, comes, his seed spilling into her, filling her with a heat she finds quite pleasant. 

"Well, that was certainly fun," Tom says, having already recovered from his early finish. 

"Yeah. I think that worked really well for all of us," Shizuo admits. "We'll have to try that again sometime."

"Soon, yes? Is a thirty minute break sufficient? Average male refractory period is a half hour, but if it will take longer I can resume reading in the meantime," Vorona says, simply. The two men share a glance, before breaking into grins. 

"Didn't expect you to be so insatiable, Vorona," Shizuo says. 

"Yeah! And it's kind of scary you know how long it should take us to bounce back," Tom adds, with a chuckle. 

"Is very useful information. Often, refractory period leads to exhaustion, making targets easier to subdue," Vorona explains, referencing her former life. 

"I think I would have been fine never hearing that..." Tom says, shaking his head. "How about we just let you know when we're ready?"

Vorona nods, and picks up her book, not bothering to dress again. The two men share another glance, not at all disappointed by their imminent fate.


End file.
